Nudge
by unsatisfiedhermit
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are friends, and only friends, much to the dismay of the rest of the village. They need a little nudge, or maybe a whack on the head if that doesn't work. (Filling in the Hiccstrid relationship blanks between the first movie/tv series and HTTYD2.) Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first HTTYD fanfic, and I have had fun playing with these characters, especially the twins. They basically write their own lines. This chapter begins at Dragon's Edge, but things will heat up quickly once we get to Berk. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hiccup

"Watch out!"

Looking down from the top of the hill, Hiccup could see all of Dragon's Edge. They'd worked for ages building it up from nothing, and now a rogue boulder was tearing through their base, narrowly missing the clubhouse and heading right towards—

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted.

The larger man had poked his head out of his hut to investigate the tremors shaking the island.

"Get outta there!" yelled Astrid, darting through the buildings towards him.

Fishleg's gaze finally locked on the rolling rock, and his eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled, diving out of his doorway.

Hiccup could see it wasn't enough, but before he could hop on Toothless to intervene, the boulder exploded, little pieces raining down over their heads in painful pelts.

"What the—"

Astrid was interrupted as the pale belly of a dragon swooped overhead.

"Nice!" the twins shouted in unison, high-fiving between their dragon's heads.

Hiccup sighed before slumping down the hillside.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked.

Ruff and Tuff landed at the clubhouse, chattering excitedly until Astrid stormed the platform.

"What is wrong with you two?" shouted Astrid. "That boulder almost crushed Fishlegs."

"But it didn't," Ruffnut said, slipping down from her dragon.

"Because we're gods and pulverised it with our awesome fire power," said Tuff, raising his hands with his exaggerated last words.

"Great, now we're angering the gods," Snotlout said, his dragon landing beside them. "I do not need an angry god coming after me. I've got enough people jealous of my great looks and awesome bod."

Hiccup reached Fishlegs and helped the man stand before joining the others.

"Are you two dumb enough to set that boulder off on purpose?" Hiccup asked.

The twins gave him matching looks of disbelief, their mouths hanging open.

"Uh, yeah," said Ruff.

Astrid caught Hiccup's gaze and rolled her eyes. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, wishing he knew how his father had kept them from destroying the village for nearly two decades—the chief had told him to pray to Odin and sharpen his axe when Hiccup had asked for advice with that problem.

"You're lucky it didn't destroy anything," said Fishlegs, who still looked shaken.

"We were aiming for the boar pit," Tuff said. "Obviously."

Astrid crossed her arms and glared at the two for a moment. Something must have clicked in her head, because a smile sprouted across her face.

"You know, I don't think this island has enough boar pits," she said. "The north side could really use one, and the hill there is much steeper—you could really get a boulder going."

"We're not stupid enough to fall for such an obvious ploy," said Tuffnut.

Ruff stroked her chin and regarded Astrid. "On the other hand, the girl does raise a fair point. Can an island have too many boar pits? I say no."

"Alas," said Tuff, gripping his chest. "We are in painful agreement with Miss Uptight Pants herself."

"To the north!" Ruff shouted, jumping on their dragon.

"Would you stop calling me that!" Astrid yelled after them, but the twins had already crested the hill.

She slumped against the building.

"Idiots," she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Would you two follow them and make sure they don't destroy the entire island?" Hiccup said, turning to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Babysitting?" shrieked Snot.

Fishlegs called for Meatlug and hopped aboard his dragon.

"I'd rather be at the top of the hill next time," he said before flying away.

Snotlout grumbled, but followed.

"You owe me, Hiccup!" he shouted before disappearing over the ridge.

In the quiet that followed, Hiccup moved closer to Astrid. She had sat with her legs splayed out and her head resting on the wall. He plopped next to her.

"They're exhausting," she moaned.

Hiccup grinned. "You handled them well."

"Redirection," she said, turning her head towards him, her blue eyes squinting with a hint of a smile. "My sister told me it's the only thing that will work with her little brats. Telling them no just reminds them about what they shouldn't be doing and they do it."

"Aren't they only three or something?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't think the twins have changed much mentally since they were three."

"Fair enough," laughed Hiccup.

His eyes swept the horizon out of habit, but he found only the sun sparkling off the calm sea.

"Great day for a ride," he said.

"Better yet, a race," said Astrid, jumping to her feet.

Hiccup tried to follow, but a hand to the chest shoved him back.

"Hey!" he complained.

Astrid only laughed as she jumped astride Stormfly.

"Afraid you'll lose, Haddock?" she asked.

"Now you're asking for it," huffed Hiccup.

Toothless had appeared at his side. He hopped on, but Astrid had already taken off.

"Stinger Rock and back," she shouted over her shoulder. "Loser has to babysit the twins next time."

Hiccup hollered something back, and they mostly taunted each other as they sped over the ocean waves. Hiccup only stopped grinning when a flash of green snapped his attention away.

"Terror mail," he shouted to Astrid.

They both slowed their dragons to intercept the tiny creature. Hiccup unrolled the message.

"Looks like they need us back in Berk for a couple weeks," he mumbled.

"Anything wrong?" asked Astrid with concern.

Hiccup shook his head. "Something about negotiations with the Hysteric Tribe. I'm sure my dad wants me to learn all about my chiefly duties."

"How bad could it be, then?" asked Astrid with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I couldn't wait to publish this because I had it done and things finally get cooking.

Chapter 2

Astrid

It was bad.

They had only been back on Berk one day, and the twins had already managed to wreak havoc.

"I'll string you up by your intestines when I find you!" Astrid shouted to the trees.

She expected laughter, but heard nothing.

One bath—one measly little warm bath was all she wanted. They hadn't had much time to focus on improving the freezing bath situation at Dragon's Edge, so Astrid had planned to enjoy the hot springs on Berk. But now the twins had ruined it.

"You bastards!" she screamed.

"Everything okay?"

Astrid froze in terror at the sound of a man's voice. She clutched her arms over her chest and sunk lower into the water. She was going to kill the twins—crush their skulls and tear out their hearts with her bare hands—as soon as she got her clothes back.

"Don't look at me!" she squeaked as a dark head of hair emerged from the forest.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of her. As he grasped the situation, he flushed and turned around.

"Sorry," he said. "Spitelout said the schedule was open—I didn't know you were here."

Astrid took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders further into the water. Of all the people to find her, Hiccup would probably be the most helpful.

"Ruff and Tuff stole my clothes, or I would have been gone before my time was up," she said.

"They what?" exclaimed Hiccup.

He turned slightly with his words, but blushed again as he realized what he was doing. Snapping back around, his hands tugged at his hair.

"I had thought even they would respect the privacy of bathing," said Astrid. "But they've sunk to a new low."

"Here," said Hiccup, yanking at the ties on his neckline.

Before Astrid could say anything, he whipped the tunic over his head and held it out behind him. At the sight of his bare back, Astrid felt her stomach clench. This was not how she was imagined watching Hiccup Haddock undress.

He took tentative steps backwards.

"It should be long enough to cover—you know, whatever needs, uh, covering," Hiccup stuttered.

With a hand plastered over her chest, Astrid inched out of the water to snatch the garment. Just as her fingers closed around the fabric, something whooshed out of the trees. As the familiar underside of a dragon swooped overhead, Hiccup tumbled into the water with a splash, nearly landing on top of Astrid. Their bare skin smashed together momentarily as their limbs tangled and Hiccup struggled to find his footing.

"Sorry," he sputtered between coughs when his head burst out of the water.

Astrid was filled with a rage too large to be contained by Odin himself.

"You half-troll bastards!" she screamed after the retreating dragon, punching the water for emphasis. "I'll skin you in your sleep and feed you to your mother!"

She looked down to find a dripping Hiccup staring at her. He turned red and looked away quickly, still coughing. Suddenly, Astrid became aware of cold air caressing her torso.

"Mother f—" Astrid cut herself off as she slapped her arms to her chest and plunged into the water.

For a moment, she considered staying under until she drowned, but then Hiccup would probably try to save her, which meant touching—again. She might die of embarrassment, or worse live, and have to talk to him after. Finally, she could no longer breath, and she poked her head through the surface.

Hiccup raised his hand out of the water, trailing his soaked shirt.

"I guess it was my turn anyway," he said in his I'm-joking-because-I'm-nervous voice.

Astrid snatched the wad of green fabric away and dragged it over her head.

"They're dead," she muttered as she forced her arms through sleeves that refused to cooperate when drenched.

"I always figured you'd be the one to kill them," he said.

No longer caring how much of her legs Hiccup saw—because propriety had flown away with Barf and Belch—Astrid stormed out of the water.

"Stormfly!" she shouted.

"Don't let them off too easy," said Hiccup from the water as she dragged herself atop her dragon.

"Burning the clothes off their backs seems fair," she said.

Hiccup threw back his head to laugh, and she felt lighter as she flew towards her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm blown away by your response! You guys are amazing. Not so much bare skin in this chapter, but we'll get there (wink, wink).

Chapter 3

Hiccup

Hiccup was tired.

He'd spent two days following his dad around the village, preparing for the arrival of some woman he'd never met from the Hysterics. Then he'd had to keep Astrid from murdering two of their own dragon riders, because no, they really could not afford to decimate their ranks, even if they deserved it.

Not that falling into a pool with naked Astrid Hofferson was exactly a bad thing, but when Hiccup had dared to imagine seeing her topless for the first time, he hadn't anticipated having so much water in his lungs. Astrid had seemed to brush the incident aside—at least as far as Hiccup was concerned—and he was not going to let it get to him.

They were better than that, he and she. Professional.

And he had bigger problems: they were down a dragon.

"What do you mean I can't ride her for five days?" Astrid yelled.

Her temper hadn't softened much since the hot springs, and Fishlegs seemed to recognize his precarious situation as he coward before her.

"Gothi's seen several dragons with these purple spots," he whimpered. "She needs rest."

"Stormfly is fine!"

The dragon chirped happily at Astrid's side as if insisting that she was. Fishlegs looked around nervously. His salvation came from Spitelout meandering up the village path towards them.

"Oh, thank Thor," Fishlegs muttered before calling out. "Spitelout! Will you tell these two that Stormfly is in fact ill and cannot be ridden for two days."

Spitelout planted his hands on his hips and stared down the dragon in question.

"No doubt," he said. "My wife's dragon had those same marks only a week ago."

"Aaarh!" Astrid groaned, face to the sky as if complaining to the gods.

"Only thing that sped along the healing was the leaves of Freyja flowers," said Spitelout.

"But those don't grow here," Hiccup said. "It's at least an hour to the closest island with them."

Spitelout glanced at the first pink streaks of sunset in the west.

"Then you'd best get going before dark," he said.

"I don't have a dragon," said Astrid.

"Hiccup can take you," Fishlegs said, smiling nervously. "I mean, I would offer, but I promised Gothi I'd continue my studies with her, and we're only here for so long, and—"

Raising a hand, Hiccup cut him off. "It's fine. I've been trapped on the ground all day. Toothless could use a nice ride."

Astrid gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Hiccup."

"Come on, bud," he said, calling over Toothless.

"You two have fun," said Spitelout as Astrid swung behind Hiccup in the saddle.

Hiccup cringed at the lilt in his uncle's voice: Ruff and Tuff had no doubt told the entire village what had happened.

Toothless leapt into the air. As they gained altitude and the island fell away, Hiccup shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the warmth pressed against his back. Leaving Berk behind, Hiccup found it much easier to stash away his embarrassment. It was only Astrid behind him. They'd taken hundreds of flights together.

"We don't fit as well," he said over his shoulder.

"What?"

He glanced back with a smirk. "We don't fit as well as we did the first time—you know when you were clinging to me as if death itself was chasing you."

"In my defense, I'm fairly certain Toothless considered letting me plunge to my death that day."

The dragon warbled, and Astrid leaned around Hiccup to glare at the beast.

"You know it crossed your mind," she said.

Hiccup chuckled when Toothless huffed and turned his head away to ignore her. An island rose before them, a collection of sea stacks bathed in the orange glow of sunlight that sparkled off the ocean.

"I can't believe it can still be so magical," Astrid said after a moment. "So many years later, and I still can't get over flying."

Turning a bit to catch a glimpse of her, Hiccup found Astrid's face open and full of emotion as she watched the columns of clouds above. She wasn't like this often. Astrid liked control, and she didn't let it crumble often—except to rage, maybe. Then you prayed to Odin you weren't in her warpath.

"I know what you mean," he said, and her gaze fell on him.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

She swept her hand outward, gesturing to the landscape. "We wouldn't have any of this without you."

Shrugging, Hiccup turned back around. "Eh—it was a bit of dumb luck I didn't die before figuring it out."

He couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and follows! This fandom really is such an amazing little corner of the internet. Now, without further ado, sexy Hiccup!

Chapter 4

Astrid

They found Freyja flowers and brought them back to Fishlegs, who insisted on treating Stormfly himself.

"You know, training with Gothi and all that," he said. "How was the flight?"

Astrid shrugged.

"Like any other flight," said Hiccup.

At this Fishleg nodded rapidly, and Astrid's gaze narrowed. Legs was nervous.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing! Just gotta get this to your dragon," said Fishlegs, snatching the leaves and nearly running away. "See you tomorrow!"

In the morning, Astrid found Fishlegs talking with a concerned-looking Stoick and Gobber in the mess hall.

"Is this about Stormfly?" she asked, barging into the conversation. "Is she doing worse?"

"No! Of course not," said Fishlegs, hopping from foot to foot. "Much better today. Just discussing the potential of infection in other dragons, you know, especially in other nadders since I've observed—"

"Yes, yes," Stoick said, raising a hand to silence the boy. "You should get back with Gothi to plan for such a spread."

"Right, chief," squeaked Fishlegs before disappearing.

Astrid turned to leave, but Gobber spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask you, lassie," he said. "Could you come around the forge this morning? Hiccup's been helping me with some new axes, and I'd appreciate hearing your opinion."

"Sure," Astrid said.

"Good, good," he smiled, revealing his gleaming, metal teeth.

Moments after she finished eating breakfast, Gobber appeared to drag her across the village.

"Are we in a rush?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, gotta make sure the weapons don't need tweaking before Hiccup makes a whole mess of 'em."

Heat blasted over their bodies as they entered the forge, and Astrid could hear the deep groans of Gobber's dragon somewhere in the back. They ventured further in, and the clanging of hammer on metal stopped.

"Did you finally bring a—"

Hiccup rounded the corner and stopped speaking when his eyes landed on Astrid. His bare chest and arms gleamed with perspiration. After seeing him at the hot springs, Astrid had gathered that Hiccup was built enough to swing the giant hammer currently gripped in his left hand, but now she knew.

"You ruin my shirt, and instead of bringing a new one, you invite the village to come gawk at the fishbone," Hiccup said. "Gee, thanks, Gobber."

Astrid shook her head without thinking—because "fishbone" he most definitely was not—but Hiccup didn't seem to understand what she meant. She hoped he also thought her flushed cheeks were from the heat of the forge.

Hiccup turned and gestured for them to follow.

"Not sure why these were so urgent, but they're nearly done," Hiccup said.

"Just make sure the lass tests them," muttered Gobber before slipping away. "I'll go grab that shirt."

They came upon a work table littered with weapons. Hiccup browsed them for a moment before picking up an axe and thrusting it in Astrid's hands.

"Give it a throw," Hiccup said, pointing to a wooden post.

Trying to block out the image of shirtless, sweaty Hiccup standing behind her, Astrid widened her stance and held the axe above her shoulder. Flinging it forward, it spun across the room and landed with a thwack, deep into the wood.

"Not bad," she said, turning to smirk at him. "Let's see what the fishbone can do."

She yanked the axe out of the post and tossed it to Hiccup. He copied the stance she had taken and soon the weapon was sailing back into the same spot she had hit.

"Why did I need to test these out?" she asked, retrieving the axe.

"Who knows what goes through that crazy old coot's head," said Hiccup.

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's working," Astrid said, laying the axe back on the table and sneaking a glance. "Good luck with the crazy old man."

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

He absentmindedly began fiddling with his hair, and Astrid looked away to avoid holding his gaze—or worse, staring at the rest of him.

"I should get going," she said.

"Right—of course," said Hiccup, sounding relieved. "You do that."

She hurried out of the forge, relishing the cool morning air that seemed to slap her face. For a moment, she considered actually slapping herself, but putting distance between herself and Hiccup the shirtless wonder was helping. Tearing some trees to shreds with her axe would probably help, too.

Feeling better already, she turned towards the forest.

Hiccup was acting like his usual dorky self, despite the strange couple of days they'd spent at Berk. Astrid wouldn't let it get to her either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you for the reviews and favorites! Now, let's nudge things along.

Chapter 5

Hiccup

Gobber never did bring a shirt. Hiccup had to dart from house to house to avoid being seen half-naked by the entire village. He had barely washed up and dressed before his dad burst into their home.

"Hiccup!" he called up into the loft.

"Yeah?" Hiccup shouted.

"I need to talk to you, son."

Anxiety knotted in Hiccup's stomach: his father had never uttered those words without following them up with something painful. Reluctantly, he climbed down the stairs.

"Sit," Stoick said, motioning to a stool next to his chair.

Hiccup obeyed, eyeing his father warily.

"You're nineteen," said Stoick.

"Yes," Hiccup said, popping up to stand. "So glad we cleared that up. Now I'll be on my—"

"Sit!"

Feeling very much like a child, Hiccup sank back down.

"You're nineteen, son, and it's time you took the next step in preparing to lead this village."

"Um, okay?" Hiccup said. "You gonna fill me in on what that is, or is this one of those figure it out on your own things?"

Stoick sighed and rested his hands on his knees.

"I didn't want it to come to this," he said. "But you've been so busy with Dragon's Edge, that you've neglected something very important—someone important."

In the silence that followed, HIccup only stared at him stupidly.

"A wife!" Stoick bellowed. "A wife, son! To help you lead, to give Berk its heir."

"A what?"

"Don't tell me we missed that talk," said Stoick, rubbing a hand down his face. "An heir is produced when a chief and his wife—"

"No, no, no!" Hiccup said, bolting to his feet and holding his palms before him as if coaxing an angry dragon. "I got that part. What do you mean a wife?"

Stoick stood, towering over his son even after Hiccup had seemed to grow several feet in one year. He planted his hands on his hips before speaking.

"It's time you married, and since you've given no indication of getting around to it anytime soon, I'll be discussing an alliance with the Hysterics."

"Alliance?" Hiccup squeaked.

The chief regarded his son for a moment.

"Anything you'd like to say?" he asked.

Hiccup could only shake his head slowly—he didn't understand where this had come from, but he needed space, needed to jump on Toothless and fly for hours until it all made sense. Then he could talk about it. Maybe.

Stoick sighed.

"The Hysterics' representative will be here tomorrow," he said. "I expect you to greet them cordially and with respect."

Hiccup nodded, and his father sat, waving him away. Hiccup bolted outside, hoping to Hel that he wouldn't run into a certain blonde before he could disappear into the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Things are moving along now!

Chapter 6

Astrid

The boat from Hysteria Island arrived late the next morning.

Astrid walked down to the docks to search the crowd for Hiccup. He and Toothless had been missing since yesterday morning. She was beginning to worry that she had somehow offended him, maybe by calling him a fishbone at the forge. She had even threatened Fishlegs with a broken leg unless he let her take Stormfly out to look for him the night before. No Hiccup was found, but at least she knew her dragon was in top shape again.

"Hey!" she called out to her friends, pushing through the throngs of vikings at the docks to get to them.

The twins both jerked to attention at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, I just remembered I gotta thing…" Tuff said, ducking away.

"Yeah, a thing about staying alive," said Ruff, following.

Astrid finally pushed aside the last grunting viking in her way to find Snotlout and Fishlegs standing alone.

"Those idiots can't avoid me forever," she said. "But more importantly, have either of you seen Hiccup?"

Fishlegs shook his head.

"If you're looking for someone to keep the chilly breeze away, I'm all yours, babe," said Snotlout.

Reflexively, Astrid's fist collided with Snot's stomach.

"Don't call me babe," she said. "I thought I beat that out of you years ago."

"Uh, Astrid?" said Fishlegs.

"What?" she snapped.

The big man pointed timidly, and Astrid followed his finger. The villagers were clearing a path for their chief, who was followed closely by his son. Astrid felt small next to Hiccup these days, but Stoick was—well—vast. He made Hiccup look tiny. It didn't help that Hiccup's shoulders were hunched over like he was eleven again and trying to escape notice.

"Welcome to Berk!" boomed Stoick as a woman stepped off the boat.

He closed the distance between the two of them, and soon Astrid couldn't hear what was being said as more Hysterics filed down the gangplank. She didn't care about them, though. Her attention was fixed on Hiccup. He hung back from the others, looking pale and ready to vomit.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Astrid.

"Probably jealous of my guns," said Snotlout, flexing.

Astrid punched him in the shoulder without looking, knowing she hit the right spot when the man howled in pain. The disruption seemed to spur Stoick into moving the visitors up into the village. Astrid almost missed it, but Hiccup slipped away as the crowd followed the procession.

"Punch him again for me, would you, Legs?" said Astrid, already moving away.

"The things I do for you losers," Snotlout wheezed.

Ignoring him, Astrid padded quietly along the dock before hopping aboard one of the village fishing boats. Behind a pile of nets, she found Hiccup with his knees wrapped next to his chest.

"You wouldn't be hiding, would you?" she asked.

Hiccup jumped at her voice.

"What? Hiding? Of course not—don't tell my father I was hiding," he stuttered.

"Your father?" Astrid asked. "You're not hiding from me?"

"You?" Hiccup laughed nervously.

It wasn't exactly a denial, but had looked mostly happy to see her. She plopped down beside him.

"So you're not hiding," she said. "What's going on, then?"

Hiccup sighed and buried his fingers in his hair.

"I have to pledge my life to a stranger," he said.

Astrid took a moment to comprehend.

"Pledging your life?" she asked. "You can't mean…"

"Betrothed to a Hysteric I've never met before," said Hiccup. "They're probably picking her out right now up in my house like you choose which shirt to wear in the morning."

"But Hiccup…" Astrid whispered. "That's horrible."

Hiccup rested his chin on his knees.

"I thought my dad and I had finally begun understanding one another, and then this happens," he said.

"You're not actually going through with it, are you?" she asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "What choice do I have?"

Astrid sprung to her feet.

"Of course you have a choice!" she shouted.

How could he not see it? Hiccup was a dragon trainer—the first dragon trainer. Her HIccup could take on any beast, even his troll of a father.

"Astrid, I can't just disobey him."

"Yes, you can!"

He shook his head and looked away.

"It's not that simple."

Fury coursed through her veins. This wasn't the time to sulk on a boat. This was the time for action, and Astrid knew how to do that.

"If you won't stand up for yourself, then I will!" Astrid said, stomping away.

"Astrid, wait!"

She didn't stop, taking the stairs two at a time.

"This isn't fair! I'm a one-legged man, remember?"

He kept shouting as she sprinted across the village green, but she didn't stop, not until she reached the ornately carved door of the chief's house.

"Astrid!" wheezed Hiccup, stumbling towards her. "Don't go in there! My dad will—"

Shooting him a glare, Astrid yanked open the door and stalked inside.

Four surprised faces looked up. Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and the Hysteric woman circled a table covered in maps and papers. Astrid stopped her advance suddenly.

"Oomph," Hiccup grunted, running into her back.

Astrid kept her eyes on the enemy.

"What's all this?" asked Gobber, waving his hook.

"Oh, oops!" Hiccup said, regaining his footing. He grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her back towards the door. "Wrong house."

Astrid planted her feet and swatted Hiccup's hand away.

"No, it's not," she said, glaring at him.

The look of terror on his face almost made her back down, but then Stoick stood and slapped his hands on the table.

"You two are disrespecting our guest and your chief barging in here uninvited," Stoick roared. "Now unless you have something important to relay, leave."

Anger coursed through Astrid's veins. Hiccup may have put up with being ignored and bossed around by his father for years, but she wouldn't—not even from her chief.

"Hiccup will not be marrying some half-troll he's never met," Astrid declared.

She heard Hiccup's muffled groan behind her, and she could imagine him running his hands through his hair like he always did when he didn't know what to do.

"Oh," said Stoick in a softer, more terrifying voice. "And what business is it of yours?"

Astrid swept her axe from her back and threw it at the table in one fluid motion ending with a _thwack_. While the other three jumped back from the weapon as it sailed toward them, Stoick barely flinched, letting the blade fall inches from his unmoving hands. Astrid held his hard stare as she closed the distance between them.

"He's mine," she said.

Before the chief could respond, Astrid threw a foot on the table and yanked the embedded axe from the wood. Maps flew through the air as she spun away and pushed past a frozen Hiccup. She opened the door with a bang and disappeared outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the cliffhanger! Some of you were not so happy with how I left things. Hope this makes up for it!

Chapter 7

Hiccup

Four pairs of eyes stared at Hiccup, and he found he was unable to move. A map, nearly split in two from Astrid's axe, fluttered to his feet. He stared at it, tracing the lines with his eyes, but he was unable to make any sense of it—even though he probably drew it.

 _He's mine_.

The words bounced through his head, consuming every other thought.

 _He's mine. He's mine. He's mine_.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised," Gobber said, finally breaking the silence. "Those Hofferson's have always been a tad bit possessive. That Hans Hofferson nearly took my other hand off when I borrowed his hammer without asking."

Hiccup's attention snapped upwards, and Astrid's words echoed a little less loudly in his mind. His father sighed, leaning heavily on the table.

"Son—" Stoick began.

"I'll take care of it," interjected Hiccup, heat flooding his face as he grasped what had just happened.

Before his father could say anything else, he bolted outside—no need to give his dad the opportunity to declare Astrid's banishment from the island in the heat of the moment.

Hiccup skidded to a stop outside his house, looking over the paths and rooftops splayed before him for any sign of Astrid or Stormfly.

A warbling and nudge to his side brought Hiccup's gaze downward.

"Hey, bud," he said, absentmindedly scratching Toothless under the chin. "Did you see where Astrid went?"

The dragon stretched his legs like a cat waking up from a nap and then crouched low to the ground. Hiccup hopped onto the saddle and patted Toothless on the neck.

"Lead the way," he said.

Toothless took off, soaring over the forest. After circling the northern part of the island for a bit, Hiccup spotted a flash of blue atop the sea stacks dotting the coastline.

Astrid sat with her legs dangling over the cliff edge, and she didn't move when the two landed.

"What the Hel was that?" Hiccup asked as he dismounted.

When Astrid only continued glaring at the horizon, he paced back and forth behind her. Toothless and Stormfly chirped happily at one another, oblivious to the heated emotions of their riders.

"You disrespected your chief," Hiccup said, ticking off his fingers, "A guest of the chief, the chief's house, the chief's table, the chief's map—"

Astrid sprang up and whirled around. "And what about the chief's son?"

"I suppose you could add me to the list, considering you completely ignored my justified plea not to do what you did."

"No," Astrid said, crossing her arms across her chest. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Hiccup asked, throwing his arms out, palms facing up.

"You said you didn't want to marry a stranger."

"And you said you owned me!" he blurted.

Astrid's face fell, and Hiccup realized his words had hurt her somehow.

"I didn't mean it like that," she whispered after a moment.

"What else could it mean?" asked Hiccup, burying his hands in his hair.

He heard Astrid sniff, and he glanced up to see her eyes swimming with tears, their blue turned an electrified shade under the glaze. Hiccup couldn't remember ever seeing her cry before, not when Tuffnut accidentally split open her calf with a sword, or when her mother had died—at least not publicly.

"You're always here," Astrid said after a moment, touching her hand to her temples, "In my head. I'm always remembering things you've said or smiles you've given me. Anything significant that happens to me, I can only think about telling you. When Snot or the twins are driving me crazy, I wish you were with me instead. When I'm out flying by myself, I think about how much better it would be with you. You're always there. I may as well belong to you, because you're always there. I thought maybe…"

Astrid looked up at the sky, her cheeks flushing, but she kept talking.

"You probably don't feel the same way. And now it will be awkward and weird between us—and after what I said to your dad I should probably leave. Forever."

She tried to circle around Hiccup to reach Stormfly, but he grabbed her arm.

"Astrid—" he began.

Shaking her head, she pushed him away.

"It's fine," she said, refusing to look at him. "I know you depend on me to hold the team together, but Fishlegs can do it if he toughens up on Ruff and Tuff."

"Astrid—"

"Once you sort that out, it'll be fine—like I was never here."

"Astrid! Would you look at me?"

At his sharp command, she finally met his gaze.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked, more quietly. "That I only need you to keep those idiots in line?"

This was his fault, he realized, his heart sinking. Astrid—the bravest, strongest, most incredible person he'd ever met—thought she was nothing more than a competent second in command to him.

"You'll be at a tactical disadvantage in the air without Stormfly or without my axe in hand-to-hand combat," she said, her tears drying as her brain calculated.

Hiccup searched her face, remembering the last time they'd gone into battle and he'd tried to memorize every freckle on her skin and the scar on her lip and the way her nose turned up a bit—because he knew if he somehow lost her, that it would be different than losing Snotlout or Ruffnut.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" mumbled Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes widened as his hands swept up to her shoulders. When he pulled her closer, she remained frozen.

"Hiccup, it—it wasn't an ultimatum," she sputtered. "You don't have to pretend so that I'll stay."

He paused.

"Are you threatening to leave if I kiss you?" he asked.

"What? No—"

Hiccup grinned before bending his head. When his lips brushed against hers, he felt the warmth of her mouth melting, giving in to him, and he wondered why he had waited so long.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** So many follows! Thank you for the reviews and and favorites! It's very encouraging. Now, onto more Hiccstrid!

Chapter 8

Astrid

As Hiccup kissed her, Astrid's arms instinctively snaked around his torso and pressed her body closer to him. The smell of leather and smoke from the forge engulfed her, and she felt boneless. Hiccup was holding her, tasting her as his tongue brushed against her lips, panting when they broke apart.

His eyes darted over her face, filled with wonder and a hint of trepidation.

He wanted this, she realized.

Regaining some of her senses, Astrid pulled back her arm and slugged him.

"Ow!" he gasped, stepping back to hold his shoulder.

"That's for waiting so long," Astrid said.

Hiccup rubbed his injury, but a lopsided grin tugged at his mouth. "Do I at least get the next part?"

Astrid smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She darted out of his reach and sprang on top of Stormfly. Twisting around in her saddle as the seastack fell away, Astrid watched Toothless shoot after them.

"Come on, girl," she whispered, leaning over her dragon.

A feeling of lightness bounced through her body. She'd always loved streaking through the clouds and over the spray of the ocean, but it felt better today. Fuller.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Hofferson!" Hiccup shouted after her.

Astrid glanced back. They were gaining, and she could see his toothy grin. She pulled Stormfly sharply towards the island. Toothless would always catch them, but she could at least make it a challenge.

They darted around the forest, weaving through trees and canyons until they burst into the cove where Astrid had first seen Toothless.

"Gotcha!" Hiccup shouted as he jumped from his dragon's back and tackled Astrid.

While Toothless glided across the pond, they tumbled off Stormfly and somersaulted across the grass.

"Ow," Astrid moaned, yanking her axe from underneath her. "I think the handle bruised my spine."

Hiccup rolled over her, placing a hand on either side of her shoulders.

"Maybe you won't tease me next time," he said.

Yanking him down by the front of his shirt, Astrid pressed her lips against his.

"You'd hate that," she mumbled against him.

When the kiss ended, Hiccup fell next to her, entwining their fingers as they looked up at the sky and listened to their dragons chirping around the cove. Their legs brushed against each other, and Astrid reveled in the new warmth of Hiccup's body next to hers. To think only this morning they had argued and she had stormed into the chief's house…

"What are you going to do about your father?" she asked, tilting her head to look at him.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't know."

Astrid shot up, her hand slipping out of his. "Are you going through with the marriage?"

"No—of course not," he said, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees. "But what do I tell him?"

"That you're unavailable."

Hiccup ran a hand over the back of his neck. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"That—that you're…you and I…" stuttered Astrid, her face reddening as she finally thought through the full implication of _you and I_. "Odin's balls."

Laughing halfheartedly at her curse, Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the grass.

"I don't expect anything like that," she mumbled.

If Hiccup told his father he wouldn't be marrying because of Astrid, then—if Stoick didn't murder them both—they would be marked in everyone's eyes as intended for one another. Betrothed.

"You don't want…that?" asked Hiccup. "Eventually?"

Astrid's mouth fell open, but she didn't know how to answer. Her legs twitched, urging her to hop onto Stormfly and leave this mess of feelings behind. She was good at that, moving until the emotions fell away. But she couldn't do that to Hiccup.

When she hesitated to answer, Hiccup's green eyes met hers. He forced a smile.

"That's fine," he said.

"No!" said Astrid, her hand darting out to grab his arm, afraid that he would leave before she could fix this. "I didn't mean—you know, being forced into something with me just because you don't want to marry a stranger is not a great start to a—a relationship."

Hiccup shook his head. "I wouldn't call it being forced."

"Then what? Forcefully persuaded?"

"Maybe nudged to move a little faster down a path I already wanted."

Astrid's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"This is what I want," Hiccup said, staring steadily at her. "Even if I couldn't admit it before. If you're not ready, then I'll find another way to convince my father, but I'll jump in headfirst. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Having seen how far Hiccup was willing to go to complete a project or fix a wrong, Astrid felt the weight of his words. She believed him wholeheartedly. He really would do anything, which was a little scary.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Okay, that's a great speech, Hiccup? Or okay, that sounds great, let's do that?" Hiccup asked, smirking a little.

Astrid rolled her eyes and yanked him into a kiss.

She'd always been more of an action person anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you for your support! I love your reviews. Only a couple more chapters after this. Now let's see what Stoick thinks about things.

Chapter 9

Hiccup

"You sure about this?"

Hiccup watched Astrid's face carefully as they stood outside his father's house. He still couldn't believe that Astrid Hofferson—viking extraordinaire and hottest woman alive—had agreed to marry him. Eventually.

Squeezing his hand, Astrid looked up and smiled.

"Of course," she said. "Just be prepared to run for it. I did throw an axe at your dad."

Hiccup laughed nervously. "I'm sure he barely remembers."

"Right," she drawled.

Squaring his shoulders, Hiccup used his free hand to push open the carved door. He blinked a few times as his vision adjusted to the dim interior.

"Dad?" he called out.

They both flinched as shuffling sounded from the chief's bedroom. Hiccup swallowed. The door swung open.

"Is this you taking care of things?" asked Stoick as his body filled the doorframe and he eyed their entwined fingers.

"I—I can't marry a Hysteric," Hiccup said.

Stoick took a few steps towards them, his chest puffed out and his eyes narrow.

"Because of her?" asked Stoick, waving a hand at Astrid.

Hiccup felt Astrid tense beside him. He needed to speed things along before either lost their temper.

"Yes, because of her."

"Convenient way to get out of an arranged marriage," Stoick said.

"I'm not just avoiding the marriage," said Hiccup. "This is what I want—what we both want. If you can't deal with that, we'll leave, but either way, I'm staying with Astrid."

After regarding the two for a moment, a grin broke across Stoick's face.

"Guess the Hysterics will have to make do without you," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Before Astrid or Hiccup could recover from their shock, the chief barreled past them and burst through his front door, pulling them along.

"My son's engaged!" Stoick boomed.

The vikings within earshot—which with Stoick's voice meant half the island—cheered. Hiccup looked to Astrid to see if she knew what was going on. She looked as confused as he felt.

"This calls for a drink!" Stoick told the crowd gathering before them.

Another cheer swelled up. Stoick led the procession to the dining hall, dragging Hiccup and Astrid behind him.

"About time!" said Gobber, appearing to slap Hiccup on the back.

They tumbled into the hall where cups were already being distributed.

"What is going on?" Astrid whispered.

"I have no idea," said Hiccup before they were herded to a central table.

Alcohol was thrust into their hands as well-wishers shouted congratulations that were quickly turning lewd as the drink kept flowing. Stoick's laughter rang through the room as he doubled over, telling a story to Astrid's father—who did not seem the least bit surprised to find his daughter engaged.

"You should have seen her face," the chief roared. "I've never seen such a murderous glare. I'd be a dead man now if my son hadn't finally bucked up."

"Is he…" Astrid said, unable to finish her question.

Hiccup's cheeks burned as he began to understand.

"Oh, gods," he mumbled before taking a long swig of his drink.

"There they are!" The familiar voice of Ruffnut cut through the crowd.

Their friends appeared full of goofy grins.

"Finally found the courage, cuz?" asked Snot. "Or did she have to ask?"

Astrid could only gape at him.

"I—I really don't know what you're talking about," Hiccup sputtered.

"Told you it would take less than a week," Tuff said, turning to his sister. "You owe me."

Ruffnut shrugged. "Never discount a viking's stubbornness."

"Two vikings in this case," added Fishlegs.

Hiccup stood, placing his palms on the cool table, trying to push back the confusion and rising annoyance that was battling with an overwhelming relief that his father and girlfriend weren't going to murder one another.

"This was all a big game?" he asked.

"Of course not," said Ruffnut.

"You placed bets!" Astrid huffed, throwing out her arms with the last word.

"They bet on everything," said Snot.

"It's true," Fishlegs inserted. "Your father just thought the two of you could use a bit of—"

"My father?"

Hiccup sank back onto the bench as he spoke. His mind began to wrap around just how big this plot was: Fishlegs insisting that Stormfly was ill so that Spitelout could send them off on a sunset ride, Gobber destroying his shirt and asking Astrid for help in the forge, Ruff and Tuff clearly intending the incident in the baths as more than a prank, and most of all his father threatening Hiccup with an arranged marriage—which he realized now had probably never existed since the Hysterics were happily drinking in the corner. Glancing around the room, Hiccup found a village prepared to celebrate something they had clearly been anticipating.

"You were all in on this," said Hiccup.

"Most of us," Ruff said with a shrug. "You know Gothi can't keep her mouth shut about a secret."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you! This is a very short chapter, but there will be one more. Onto the plotting!

Chapter 10

Four Days Earlier

"I won't beat around the bush about why I invited you all here," said Stoick from the head of the table.

"Is it a surprise party?" asked Tuffnut. "Because I didn't think anyone would remember my chicken's birthday."

Ruffnut punched her brother in the arm. "No one cares about your stupid chicken. This is obviously about the two people who aren't here."

"Yes—" Stoick said.

"Spitelout and Gothi," interrupted Ruff. "I mean, talk about the sexual tension."

"True that," chimed in Snotlout. "Get a room already."

The chief sighed.

"Oh, I get it," Tuffnut said. "We're throwing an awesome surprise party for Berk's favorite almost couple."

"No—" Stoick said.

Ruffnut folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "You're right chief. This definitely calls for something classier, like a romantic dragon race."

"You think a dragon race is romantic?" Fishlegs snorted.

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend," said Tuff solemnly.

"For the love of Thor would you idiots shut up?" Stoick roared.

Silence fell over the table for a moment.

"So, no party," Tuff said.

"How has Dragon's Edge not burned to the ground or fallen into the sea by now?" Stoick asked, turning to Gobber.

"Got me, Chief," Gobber said, running his hook through his mustache. "I'm more impressed with what Hiccup has to put up with now—don't tell the boy, of course."

"Hiccup—yes," said Stoick, hitting his fist on the table. "That's why we're here."

"Is it the haircut? Because I told him it looks bad," said Snotlout. "He knows."

Stoick growled, and Snotlout jumped back in his seat, looking like he'd found the wrong end of a Whispering Death.

"We are here to discuss Hiccup and Astrid," the chief said.

Ruff shrugged. "What about them?"

"They are—well, I've been led to believe that the two are, you know…" Stoick rambled.

"Involved?" Fishlegs offered.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, chief," said Tuff, waving away the concerns with his hand. "They can't high-five without turning red and coming up with excuses to bolt."

"That's the problem," said Gobber. "She's too stubborn, and he's too—well, Hiccup."

"You want to encourage them?" asked Snotlout.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Fishlegs said. "We live with them, and I haven't seen any indication that they are ready for that."

Stoick curled his fist on the table. "They only need a little nudge."

"More like a whack on the head," said Ruff.

"We'll save that for later if the nudges don't work," Gobber said.

Tuffnut stroked his chin, wearing a serious look.

"So," he said. "What sort of diabolical scheme are you cooking?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Here's the end! I appreciate all of the kind things you have said. This fandom has been wonderful. Thank you!

Chapter 11

Astrid

"I'm going to kill them all," Astrid gritted through her teeth.

Astrid and Hiccup's friends had pushed cup after cup of alcohol into their hands, no doubt hoping to lessen their indignation with the situation. While the drink had helped Hiccup descend into an even more sarcastic version of himself, Astrid had only grown angrier. The fuzziness in her brain served to smudge the inhibitions she usually harbored about solving her problems with her fists.

Snotlout had come first, receiving a clean uppercut to the jaw after joking about how long it would take her to get Hiccup into bed.

"You half-wit troll," she spat, standing over Snot as he writhed on the ground in pain.

Someone placed their hand on her arm, and she whirled to slap them away.

"Woah!" Hiccup said, holding up his hands. "Only me."

"You going to help me finish him off?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup giggled at this—clearly drunk, since he had kicked that adorable habit of his years ago. Giving him a sly grin, Astrid placed her foot on Snot's belly and applied pressure until he whimpered.

"We probably shouldn't kill him," Hiccup said.

Astrid frowned. "He deserves it."

"If you're going to kill everyone who makes a joke about your sex life, you'll decimate the village," said Fishlegs.

Whipping her axe from her back, Astrid pointed it at Fishlegs, who turned pale as he sank further down on the bench.

"Come on," said Hiccup, pressing down her arm and pushing her away from their friends. "We need some fresh air."

At this declaration, a series of suggestive hollers erupted from those within earshot. Astrid snatched her arm away from Hiccup and threw her axe blindly in the direction of the loudest offenders. Vikings tumbled drunkenly out of the way as the axe thumped into a tabletop.

"We should definitely leave before you maim someone," Hiccup mumbled.

They stumbled outside, the chilly air slapping their faces, but doing little to sober Astrid's rage.

"I'm going to kill them all."

Hiccup slumped an arm over her shoulder and whispered in her ear as they meandered down the road.

"It's kinda sexy when you get all murdery," he said.

"Murdery?" snorted Astrid. "Inventing words now, Haddock?"

"Whatever. You think it's sexy when I invent stuff."

Astrid's face burned. Drunk Hiccup was revealing some things that sober Hiccup had obviously observed.

"So?" she spat.

Grinning, Hiccup twirled her around to face him. He pressed his lips against hers, much sloppier than before, but Astrid wasn't doing much better with her twisting vision.

"Get a room!" someone shouted.

Looking up the road, Astrid could make out the silhouettes of a hooting group of vikings. She stooped down to scoop up a rock, nearly losing her balance before hurling it at the creeps. One of them yelped in pain while the others laughed.

"Let's go," Hiccup said, pulling her away before she could find something bigger to throw.

"Where?" hissed Astrid. "This island is full of idiot vikings bent on ruining my life!"

Hiccup squeezed her hand and they walked through the darkness. "So glad to know our betrothal is ruining your life."

"You know what I mean!" she shouted.

Before he could respond, Astrid yanked him through the open doorway of the forge.

"Whoa, milady," he said, stumbling after her. "You're not taking me in here to murder me, are you? Because that would—"

Astrid cut him off by shoving him into his old workroom and yanking the door shut behind them. Moonlight peeked through the high window above, providing enough light to see Hiccup tumble into the work table and rattle its contents.

"Murder it is," Hiccup said.

"Would you shut up?"

Astrid yanked down on his shirt and smashed her lips into his. As she pressed him back against the wall, his body melted into hers. He gasped when she broke the kiss to suck on his neck.

"I'm almost positive this isn't real," Hiccup mumbled, his eyes shut as if concentrating intensely. "I'm thirteen again, fantasizing at my worktable about Astrid Hofferson bursting into the room and demanding my body."

Knowing he'd thought about this before, a thrilling sort of tension shot through Astrid's body.

"You like me demanding?" whispered Astrid in his ear.

Hiccup sighed. "Gobber will wake me up any minute now, and I'll have to go back to being a little dweeb."

"I liked you even when you were a dweeb," Astrid said, her anger flaring up again. "And I'll pummel anyone who calls you that—anyone who ever called you that!"

He smiled slowly before reaching up a hand to cup her cheek.

"You really are the best at pummelling," he said.

Kissing her lightly, Hiccup then pulled back to look at her again.

"I love you," he whispered. "I've loved you for so long."

Astrid returned the sentiment by assaulting his mouth again, but a very small voice of reason broke through the haze in her brain to remind her that sometimes words were important.

"I love you, too," she said.

Then she got back to the action bit, and Hiccup didn't seem to mind.


End file.
